An electronic price tag device is coupled to a host apparatus by use of a wireless connection or a cable, and displays a price and other information instructed from the host apparatus.
The electronic price tag device is generally so small-sized that it is difficult for the electronic price tag device to be taken notice of only its displayed price. Then, the electronic price tag device is often used by being attached to a POP panel. The POP panel represents any advertisement that attracts public notices, for example, advertisements for sale items, recommended items, and limited time sale items, or the like.
When the electronic price tag device is used by being attached to the POP panel, an advertising content of the POP panel might be inconsistent with a price displayed on the electronic price tag device. For example, an electronic price tag device that displays a price of a recommended item may be attached to a POP panel that displays a sale item.
In order to prevent such a mistake, an electronic price tag device has been proposed in which a display unit displays a POP advertising type thereon (see Patent Document 1). By making it possible to visually check whether the display of the electronic price tag device coincides with the content of the POP panel, consistency of a combination of the POP panel and the electronic price tag device has been aimed at.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2004-361729